


Pier Penetration

by cashburgerwithfries



Series: Duck Smut: The Next Generation [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bribery, Car Sex, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionism Kink, F/M, Flashing, Heavy Petting, I Fucking Suck At Endings, Involuntary Flashing, Not Wearing Underwear, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s02e24 Moonvasion!, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shrinkage, Skinny Dipping, Slut Della Duck, Smut, Spit As Lube, Taxi Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashburgerwithfries/pseuds/cashburgerwithfries
Summary: Della Duck has a date with renowned scientist Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera. She promised herself to go slow with him, not scare the guy off with how 'fast' she moves with relationships.That said, old habits are hard to break, and new promises are so easy to shatter.
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Della Duck
Series: Duck Smut: The Next Generation [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598551
Comments: 121
Kudos: 23





	Pier Penetration

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, I'm back again with some more smut for you, this time the pairing is courtesy of SusieSunflower23, I hope it's to your liking Susie. Anyhow without any further ado...DuckSmut part 6.  
> 

At first, Della wasn’t sure how she felt about Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera. On one hand, when she had first gotten back from the moon, she would hear stories about him from Huey, and honestly the scientist just sounded like trouble. After all, if he was Gyro’s protege, it was incredibly unlikely that he hadn’t made one thousand and one dangerous devices before lunch. Sometimes those inventions could be helpful, but Della saw the bruises and wounds on Donald after he had spent a day as Gyro’s test subject, what those two made in that lab was life-threatening. 

Plus there was an entirely new set of dangers that had never been present. After all, she learned quickly that when ‘date’, ‘spy’ and ‘Mark Beaks’ were in the same sentence, it meant nothing but trouble. And in Huey’s case, a fairly terrible case of temporary acrophobia. However, after the Invasion, when she finally had the chance to meet the man, she got to know the real Fenton. He was sweet, awkward, intelligent, brave, he was a superhero (Webby was terrible at secrets…as was Huey…...and honestly so was Fenton, not that she let him know that) but most importantly, Fenton had a good heart of gold at his core. Well anyway, they had gotten around to talking, like a lot, and well, Della recently picked up the nerve to ask the guy out, and after a ton of flustering on Fenton’s part, he accepted. The date was tonight and,in theory, all Della had to do was get dressed and rendezvous at the McDuck Manor gate at seven. In theory.

In reality she was trying not to tip off four smarter-than-their-own-good kids, as to where she was going, what she was doing, who she was meeting, etc. She didn’t really feel comfortable letting the boys know that she was dating again, especially that she was dating Huey and Webby’s friend, it might get weird. Thankfully, she had Donald, who while he didn’t have a terribly high opinion of Fenton, he had enough respect for her to promise to distract the kids from her absence. Even if it meant sacrificing his sanity. He challenged Scrooge to a game of Scroogeopoly, and while Scrooge was good with big investments and dividends, Donald dodged his bad luck, saving every dollar, only spending his fake money if it would make him triple of what he put in. In short, it was turning out to be quite the tight match. Naturally, the kids started betting on who would win, with Webby and Louie siding with Scrooge, while Dewey and Huey stuck with their Uncle Donald.

Della took the opportunity to slip out the front door, and into the pleasantly warm air of August. She had taken tonight as a rare opportunity to dress up, and she was sporting a knee-length pastel yellow sundress, her short hair draping freely around her face, her nipples poking slightly through the fabric since she wasn’t wearing a bra, and the light breeze traveling up her dress, and tickling against her bare mound due to her lack of panties. She checked the watch on her wrist, 7:14, well she wasn’t too late at least. She stepped forward, closing the door, and her hand drifted down toward her small purse so she could text her date that she was finally on her way. And ironically, almost ran right into Fenton.

She glanced up and skidded to a stop, her metal and biological foot each scraping against the flagstones as she practically fell into the scientist's arms. He caught her instinctively, holding her tightly against him, keeping her from slipping again. Her face heated up as she realized how close she was to him. She could feel his lean, but strong muscles against her as her hip jutted into his smooth stomach, her large, restrained breasts pressed into his chest, she looked a little further up, and it occurred to her how close their beaks were to one another, all she had to do was lean a little up and….whoah Della, calm down, it’s your first date remember? Well, even if she wasn’t going to kiss him, she adored the cute, embarrassed expression he wore when he too became aware of their intimate proximity. He was looking suitably handsome, sporting a t-shirt, a larger buttoned shirt over it, and slacks.

“Oh hey Fen, I’m sorry I’m late, I had to distract the kids.” she smiled at him, nuzzling closer to his delightfully warm body, as his blush deepened.

“No problem. You look really beautiful tonight by the way. Not that you aren’t always beautiful, you are, but tonight especially.” he awkwardly stammered out, and Della decided not to poke fun at his stiff nature for the time being.

“So do you. So, should we get to it?” she asked sweetly, wrapping her arm around his waist. 

“Umm, sure.” Fenton hesitantly agreed, and Della led the pair down the ridiculously long driveway, enjoying the fresh, warm air of Calisota. They walked through the gate, and down the shaded streets that lined the pier. The duo headed toward a particular seafood shop on the pier that had opened after Della got in the Spear. She was eager to try it, but especially eager to eat there with Fenton. 

The couple ate on a stilted patio that overlooked the Calisota coastline as shadowy waves crashed against the shore. The food was good, but the company was better, as for hours they talked about seemingly everything and nothing at all simultaneously. They finished eating and Fenton insisted on paying the bill, before the couple left, and made their way down to the beach, walking arm in arm as the sun sank below the horizon, simply enjoying one another’s company. 

There was a slowly growing breeze that blew across the beach, kicking up sand and swirling it about. It also travelled up Della’s skirt, caressing her folds, flitting against her clit. But she didn’t pay that any mind as Fenton stopped, looking off into the distance contemplatively, and slowly turned to face her, taking each of her hands in his own. 

“Fenton?” she asked and his eyes met hers, and he smiled softly. 

“Della, I’m really sorry if this is sudden, and I understand if you don’t feel the same way, but I love you.” he confessed, and Della stood there flabbergasted. H-he loved her? He really did? All she could do was stare at Fenton’s face, completely at a loss for words, but he began to blush, made skittish by the amount of time she didn’t say anything. “Um, I’m really sorry if I made you uncomfortable, it’s just that I-” Della cut him off by roughly seizing the collar of his buttoned shirt, and pulling him down into a searing kiss. 

Fenton seized up for a second, not expecting the beak-lock, but within a second he melted into it as the wind picked up, the cloth of her dress whipping around the couple as they melded into one another, getting closer than should be possible, Fenton’s arms wrapped around her waist, and hers resting around his neck, pulling him even closer.

They separated only when the lack of oxygen demanded it, breaking apart and panting. Fenton took a small step back, looking her up and down, while keeping his hands on her hips. She was stunning, a busty figure with generous cleavage showing, her legs seemed to go on for miles, smooth yellow skin and slightly corroded steel side by side. 

It was just then that a sharp wind blew along the coast, causing Della's skirt to fly up, and completely exposed her tight snatch for a brief moment, making heat rise to Fenton’s cheeks, as Della forced the skirt back down.

“Sorry about that.” Della apologized sheepishly, one hand paranoid and keeping her skirt down, and the other rubbing the back of her neck embarrassedly. 

Fenton didn't respond, struck speechless by what he just saw. The curve of her thighs that sloped down to meet her mound, the perfect contour of her twat, the white feathers covering her pink folds, the tiny nub of nerves sticking out of her down. Despite the scientist's best efforts to concentrate on something else, a large tent grew in his pants, and even worse than that, Della noticed.

"Or maybe I shouldn't apologize. By the looks of it you enjoyed the little show." she smirked and lightly traced a finger over his large bulge.

"I'm super sorry I-" Fenton was interrupted again as Della pressed her beak into his, this time applying extra pressure to the pulsating bulge in his pants with her hips. She walked forward, but still kept Fenton in a beak-lock, forcing him to walk backwards until his back hit one of the wooden poles supporting the pier, ten feet above them. 

"Don't be. It means I'm not hideous." she locked beaks with him again, this her tongue tracing the entrance of his beak. He opened it, and she delved in, her slippery appendage exploring every inch of his mouth. She pulled him off the pole they were against, and brought him further below the pier, the sand becoming cooler beneath their webbed feet, until they hit another support beam, right below the place they were eating not twenty minutes ago. Della separated from him again, panting.

"Besides, who am I to decline a delicious cock when I see one." Della winked and her hands drifted down to the hem of her sundress. She peeled it off slowly, revealing everything to a gaping Fenton. Her large breasts jiggled as she sank down to her haunches, legs spread apart as her hands shot up, her fingers finding the button of his suddenly-too-tight pants instantly. She made quick work of the fastener, swiftly unbuttoning his pants and pulling down his zipper. Her fingers hooked into the band of his pants, pulling down both them and his boxers simultaneously. 

His hard cock sprung out, lightly smacking the bottom of Della’s beak, and she licked her beak in anticipation. She opened her beak wide and wrapped it around the crown of his cock, slathering the stiff head with her saliva, and lightly licking the slit. She unwrapped her tongue and sunk even lower, taking more and more of his pulsating shaft into her beak, until the tip brushed against the back of her throat. She paused for a moment, taking a sharp breath in through her nose before plunging down on the remaining few inches, sending the head of his cock barreling past her uvula and down her throat, leaving the front half of Fenton’s cock buried deep down her windpipe. 

Della took a moment to appreciate the ambiance, the last rays of the setting sun warming her back, the nippy wind flitting about her bare body making her nipples harden, the soft sand against her knee, the full feeling of having a cock in her mouth again, and the exhilarating sensation of being not fifteen feet away from the main walking track, and only ten down from the restaurant, able to be heard and seen at any time. She let out a moan at the feeling, vibrating his slick shaft slightly. She gave herself a second to adjust to the sensation before she slowly slid off his shaft until once again the tip only resided in her beak, before going back down on it, engulfing the entire shaft, the angular edge of her beak stopping at Fenton’s pelvis.

She continued the rhythmic movements, taking her time servicing Fenton's cock, burying the entire shaft down her throat one moment and masterfully dragging her tongue around the tip the next. Oh, she loved a good cock, the rhythmic pulsating that matched the beat of her heart, the delicate, flexible, yet rock hard flesh, the countless veins, the grunts and groans she elicited regularly. It had been a long time since the last time she did this and she had sorely missed it. So she enjoyed every second, pumping him in and out of her throat, and simulating every inch with her tongue, using an experienced touch. She was, objectively, undeniably really good at sucking cock. So it wasn’t long at all until she drove Fenton to the point of release. 

"Dels. Della, I'm gonna-" Fenton's cock pulsated once, twice, before the molten cum flooded her slightly spasming throat. She almost choked on the sheer amount of thick, salty seed, and some of it spilled out of her beak, dripping down her face and falling on the flat plane that composed the top of her chest. However, she swiftly adjusted her angle and proceeded to eagerly guzzle down the spunk, the warmth sliding down her pipe and settling in her stomach.

Della let herself slowly descend from resting on her haunches down onto her knees, allowing the cool grains of sand to stick themselves to her legs. She gave Fenton a moment to catch his breath before she grabbed his hips and pulled his body and dick closer to the ground. 

Fenton took the hint and dropped to his own knees. Della grabbed his smooth, light-brown sides and lightly shoved him backward, making him fall onto his ass in the sand. She crawled between his open legs, the sides of her hanging breasts brushing against his inner thighs as she got closer to Fenton’s quickly rehardening cock. 

She reached the junction of his gangly legs and slowly dragged her tongue up the underside of the shaft, right along the massive vein, taking in the familiar taste of his leftover cum. Della raised herself onto her knees again and reached up for the collar of his crimson shirt. She continued down the smooth plane of his chest, popping open buttons one after another. She loosed the garment, and slid the fabric off his bony shoulders, leaving him in just a plain white t-shirt. She grabbed at the hem of it and Fenton raised his arms obediently, she pulled the shirt off in one movement, discarding it in the sand.

Della took a moment to admire the hero in front of her. Fenton wasn’t exactly abs central, but his stomach was toned and his skinny shoulders and arms were imbued with the lean muscles one might expect from a swimmer. She only stared for a couple seconds before, shoving Fenton’s still raised chest down into the beach, his head coming to rest against one of the wooden support beams. 

Della climbed over Fenton, crawling up his chest, carefully avoiding spearing herself with cock, for now, as her pelvis came closer to his neck. She lifted herself just a touch more, squatting over her date’s face, and lined up her damp cunt with his willing, accepting beak. She lowered herself slowly, bending her knees a little more with every passing second, inching her pussy ever closer to him. 

When Della finally made contact, resting a majority of her weight on the duck under her, Fenton was all too eager to start servicing. His beak clamped around her mound as his tongue immediately met her clit. 

Fenton’s beak acted as a vice, providing pressure to the entirety of her junction of thighs, as his tongue applied attention to specific points, the pointy appendage wrapping around her small nub of nerves. The scientist then swirled his roughly textured appendage against every centimeter of her succulent folds, coating her clit and outer folds completely with his saliva, and triggering Della to let out a breathy moan. 

He continued his ministrations, servicing every sensitive spot between her legs, the tip of his tongue occasionally slipping into her tight passage, brushing against her hyper-sensitive walls. He decided to test something, so he retreated his tongue back into his beak, and swallowed several times, making an almost vacuum around her pussy. He then brought his tongue out again, caressing her skin in the almost air free environment. It was that action that drove Della to the edge. After all, she hadn't gotten off in a long time, so as soon as the sucking like pressure surrounded her cunt, she found herself desperately humping against Fenton’s beak, getting as much stimulation as possible. 

“Oh, oh, oh. Fennnnnnn.” she moaned, drawing out the nickname significantly as she came. Fenton’s beak acted as both a vice and as a funnel, drawing all of her sweet fluids straight into his mouth. He took a moment to savor the taste of her liquids, before eagerly swallowing the orgasmic release. 

Della shakily tried to stand, but her legs were super weak at the moment, so instead of getting to her feet, she flopped off of Fenton like a dead fish, collapsing into the sand. She was completely out of breath in the best possible way, and all she needed was a minute, however Fenton, the anxious man he was, overreacted.

“Della, are you okay?” Fenton asked worriedly, instantly sitting up, and resting his back against the wooden pole.

“I’m amazing. That was amazing. You’re amazing.” Della praised, getting onto her hands and knees, and crawling toward him. He was raring to go, cock pointed straight up at the sky, the shaft pulsating slightly as she stared at it. She ushered him off of the beam with a lazy sweep of her hand, and he scrambled into the sand behind her. She crawled forward and bent down, resting her arms and head in the soft sand, right next to the solid wooden beam, sticking her ass enticingly in the air. 

Fenton needed no second bidding as he swiftly clambered up onto his knees. And only a second later, he was positioned behind her, completely ready for the main event. He didn’t ask for any form of conformation, he knew what she wanted. He pushed his hips forward, brushing against her slightly parted pussy lips for a moment, yet stopping for a moment in hesitation.

“Wait.” Della yelped and Fenton jumped like he was struck by lightning, falling backward into the sand.

“What? Did I- oh man I’m sorry, I presumed too much-” Fenton babbled out, only to be cut off by Della, who hadn’t moved an inch from her position.

“No, you were right. I want you inside me, but I didn’t exactly plan this, I don’t have any form of protection, and I really don’t need a repeat of eleven years ago. Wait I know.” Della’s voice piqued, as Fenton reapproached her behind. 

“What is it?” Fenton asked curiously.

Della didn’t respond verbally, instead reaching a hand back toward her ass, a couple of her fingers dripping with the pilot’s own thick saliva. She slipped the digits between her sizable cheeks and massaged the spit onto her tight sphincter, sending a clear message to her scientist.

“Uhh, are you sure about this?” Fenton questioned hesitantly, though he somehow managed to grow harder by thinking of claiming her forbidden passage.

“What is it Cabrera? Never fucked a girl in the ass before?” she asked teasingly, retreating her hand away, and returning it to the spot in front of her.

“As a matter of fact I haven’t. Especially not on a public beach.” he stated bluntly, but warming to the idea significantly, creeping his member closer to her ass.

“Well we should fix that then.” Della smirked as she felt the hard, throbbing shaft go between her cheeks and rub against the tight hole. 

Fenton didn’t reply, but instead gripped the base of his member and guided toward the moistened hole, until the tip of his shaft touched the very edge. He stopped for just a moment before plunging in, eliciting a sharp gasp from the pilot as his hips met the rountond curve of her ass. Her passage was so tight and warm around his cock that it took all of Fenton’s willpower not to shoot his load right there and then. But he persevered, continuing to pump in and out of the ass in front of him, pulling back until only the flared head remained before forcing his entire shaft back in until his balls slapped against Della’s sensitive cunt.

He kept an unrelenting pace, incentivized by the soundtrack Della provided in the way of her slightly muffled moans and squeaks as he roughly thrusted into her. Fenton was getting lost in the pure friction that was Della’s ass. After all, there was barely any lubrication and as a result every time he pushed or pulled, every inch of his cock was rubbing against her slightly convulsing walls. 

Della mewled as he consistently thrusted, as he pulled it a majority of the way out before harshly and unceremoniously slamming the shaft back in. His mind was getting jumbled in the pure pleasure of the act, and he unconsciously sped up. Going faster and faster with every jerk of his hips, not registering that the smack of his balls against her twat, and Della’s sound of bliss were getting increasingly louder, not knowing or caring who might hear them.

“I’m close.” Fenton grunted shortly as warning, ramming his cock in as fast as he could go. 

“Yes, Fen, yes, fill me up with your cum where everyone can see.” Della called out eagerly, bucking her hips back against him with as much vigor as she had in her system, driving him as deep as possible. Suddenly she felt an invasion into her pussy as Fenton pushed two of his fingers in, going as deep as he could before instantly curling the digits. That surprising jolt of pleasure threw her over the edge, and she lost all strength in her limbs, the only holding her up being Fenton’s surprisingly rough and strong grip on her hips as he thrust into her. While Della’s pussy walls convulsed around his fingers, squirting her juices and covering the scientist’s digits in her fluids. In the throes of orgasm, Della clamped her ass muscles down on Fenton, sending him off the edge, ropes of molten hot cum shooting straight up her ass. 

Fenton pulled out as his cock ceased to pulsate, cum dribbling out of Della’s asshole and down her thighs, he let go of the pilot and she collapsed into the sand, legs still incredibly weak. Fenton took a moment to catch his own breath before helping Della onto her feet.

“Wow. That was incredible.” Della complimented “We gotta clean up though, I can’t go back to the manor like this.” she stated, before unexpectedly grabbing his hand, interlacing her fingers with his own, before pulling him down the beach with her toward the pristine crashing waves. She didn’t stop pulling him along until they were chest deep in seawater, both shivering slightly as the cold water washed away the dried fluids and loose sand. 

They went back up on shore, quickly dashing under the pier where their clothes resided, and getting dressed as quickly as they could. They had no idea if anyone had heard them during their ‘escapade’ but the couple wasn’t about to sit around to find out. Fenton was quick to hail a cab as the two climbed back up onto the pier and went streetside. They got into the back of the yellow taxi and ordered the gruff dog behind the wheel to take them to McDuck Manor. 

The ride back was mostly silent, both parties wanting to talk about what just happened, but neither willing to bring it up. So instead, Della’s nimble fingers found their way to the hem of Fenton’s jeans for the second time that night, ignoring his questioning look as her damp hand slipped past his boxers and started fondling his limp cock, his shaft and ballsack shriveled from their time spent in the cold ocean. She groped at it, slowly warming the skin and causing it to grow, his balls becoming looser and his cock hardening until he was once again at full mast, his hard cock pressed against her hand. 

She slid her hand up and down his slick shaft, brushing her thumb against the sensitive head. She kept jerking him off as the cab driver drove, easily getting past the gate and driving up Killmotor Hill. Della smirked and actually turned to look at Fenton for the first time in the drive, accompanying the wink she gave him with a small squeeze. She proceeded to ‘accidentally’ drop her purse, right in front of Fenton’s feet. She gave him a look not to pick it up himself, instead she quietly slid down onto the roughly carpeted floor, and swiftly positioned herself in between his knees, right behind the cab driver’s leather seat. In an instant she had his cock in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down on it, slathering it with her tongue. It didn’t take long at all for him to get to the edge, his stamina considerably spent. 

“Alright, this is yous’s stop.” the dog drawled out, his sudden intrusion jolting Fenton into orgasm, his searing cum flooding her mouth. She pulled off him, tucking his cock back into his pants before picking up the purse, and getting off the floor, sliding out of the cab. Fenton followed, standing outside the brilliantly lit golden sculpture shining in the moonlight.

“Well, goodnight.” Fenton offered.

“Goodnight, I’ll see you soon, but in the meantime-” Della dipped him down and met his beak with her own, transferring over some leftover taste of his salty seed. Della strutted inside the manor as Fenton got back in the cab.

“Listen pal, I heard some noises with yous and yous’s girl back there, and-” the dog driver started awkwardly, before a wad consisting of several twenties was pushed into his paw.

“You didn’t see or hear anything.” Fenton instructed, withdrawing his hand and sitting back.

“Yes sir, yous was never here.” the driver repeated dutifully, before driving around the roundabout and heading back down the drive.

Meanwhile, Della watched the cab retreat from the mansion from the window before walking into the manor, heading toward the one source of light that seemed to still be on in the entire building. It was Donald, sitting in the living room, reading a book, reading glasses perched on the edge of his beak. He looked up and immediately quirked an eyebrow. 

“Scrooge won the game. I drew it out for so long though that everyone went to bed no fuss, no questions.” he reported with militaristic flair before softening “How did it go?”

“Oh it was won-” Della began only to be cut off by a suspicious looking twin brother.

“Wait I know that look in your eye.” he buried his face in his hands “Please don’t tell me I have another niece or nephew on the way?”

“What! Donald Fauntleroy Duck, the nerve! It was our first date for heaven’s sake.” Della half-yelled, trying to embarrass her twin.

“Well I- that’s good, you heading to bed?” Donald asked sheepishly.

“Yes I am, though I can’t believe you think me to be that irresponsible. I would never let myself be knocked up unintentionally again.” she began to walk up the stairs, her beak turned skyward, waiting for a perfect awkward moment before she dropped the bomb.  
“So I had him cum in my ass.”

“WHAT!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I know what you're thinking 'This is the best writer ever!' And probably 'Oh somebody suggested this pairing, what's up with that.' Well allow me to explain, here on ao3 I'm not the best writer, but I believe in things.  
> Ducktales.  
> Smut.  
> DuckSmut. And that belief is what drives me to ask the audience what pairings, situations, kinks, etc, they want to see featured on the series. Now as to how is incredibly simple. Just put a comment on any of my works or email me at Cashburgerwithmayo@gmail.com I will respond to you (usually) in 24 hours or less, letting you know any questions, details, etc that I need to know before I can start. Also (unless you ask me not to) I will give you credit for the suggestion.  
> (Also: more apologies to Duck smut for me, I swear I'm working on the truth or dare piece)  
> (Also also: I am a writer not an artist, but if any of you artists out there want to draw anything from my pieces, feel more than free, in fact please do draw something!)


End file.
